


Faded

by vinarinako



Category: Fairy Tail, Nalu - Fandom
Genre: Nalu - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform, nalu angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinarinako/pseuds/vinarinako
Summary: "Help!""Erza!""Gray!""Happy!""Natsu!"The quicksand began to reach Lucy's neck.Then upto her cheeks.She couldn't breathe properly anymore."Guys!"No one came, they just walked away from her.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30





	Faded

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been sitting in my Notes Apps for 5-6 years now, because I was too scared to post it. But.. I’m taking a stand and see what you guys think. Don’t forget to comment your reviews, negative or positive, I will take them all. <3 Enjoy!
> 
> Italicized words means it’s in a dream, thinking or memory

_"We're kicking you off the team."_

_"You're just... We were just thinking that maybe you could go do solo missions to improve your powers and skills."_

_"You guys are seriously taking this too long. Let me do it. We don't want you in our team anymore! Since Lisanna is back, she'll be taking her place back in Team Natsu. I don't even know why you're in our team in the first place."_

_"Yeah, I'll be taking my place back now. Thanks for filling it while I was gone though, I really appreciate it."_

_"This is a joke, right? Haha. Please tell me it's a joke."_

_Lucy looked at Natsu, who had his eyebrow raised; then to Lisanna, who was glaring; then towards Erza, who looked down avoiding her gaze; and then, lastly, to Gray, who had an apologetic gaze towards her._

_"It's no joke, we're serious." Natsu said while glaring at her._

_"But-"_

_"Just accept it. Don't make this too difficult already. Just go."_

_They started walking away from Lucy._

_"No."_

_"Guys."_

_"Please."_

_"Don't do this."_

_"Guys!"_

_"Erza! Gray!"_

_"Happy!"_

_"Natsu!"_

_"Just stop it, Lucy. You can't call out his name anymore. He'll only come if I call his name. Got that? So just leave!"_

_Lisanna pushed Lucy hard to the ground that felt like quick sand. She smirked as she tried to get away, but it's too strong for her._

_"Help!"_

_"Erza!"_

_"Gray!"_

_"Happy!"_

_"Natsu!"_

_The quicksand began to reach Lucy's neck._

_Then upto her cheeks._

_She couldn't breathe properly anymore._

_"Guys!"_

_No one came, they just walked away from her._

_"Lucy!"_

_"I can hear you. Who are you?"_

_"Lucy! Wake up! It's me, Loke!"_

_"Loke?"_

_"Lucy! You need to open your eyes! Wake up!"_

_"Loke."_

_"Lucy!"_

_"I'm sorry. I can't. It's too late now. Just let me die now."_

_"LUCY!"_

"LUCY!"

Lucy bolted up from her bed with wide eyes, looking around until she saw Loke with panicking eyes, then enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Oh, thank goodness. You're okay. You're okay."

She was panting heavily, with drops of sweat from her forehead.

"Wha- What happened? Loke, what happened?"

"You fell asleep on your bed after you got home from your solo mission. We sensed your distress, so I used my own powers to come and check on you. You were shaking and crying. And you were holding your breath, like you were trying to kill yourself."

He cupped her cheeks and leaned his forehead against hers trying to calm her down.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm okay."

"Lucy, these nightmares. You've been having them since you started your solo missions 7 months ago. Is it the same as before?"

She shut her eyes closed and clenched her fists.

"I'm not weak."

"Who said you were? You're strong, Lucy. Remember that. You've gone to multple solo missions now, and not all of them were easy tasks."

I still feel weak, though.

"Lucy, you don't need their opinions. They are not your team anymore. And by that, they have lost a very valuable teammate. You have Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Flare, Sting, Rogue, Hibiki, Rufus, Orga and a lot more to back you up. You don't need Team Natsu anymore. You even now have the 12 zodiacs in your hands and the Celestial King on your side."

"I miss Yukino."

Her eyes filled with unshed tears. It has been a year since the death of her friend. Sting, Rogue and Yukino were on a mission, but they were too many for them to handle. She used up all her magic energy to call out her zodiac to save Sting and Rogue until she vanished with yellow light floating to where she was last seen. Sting and Rogue gave Yukino's keys to Lucy since both girls planned to give each others keys when the time comes for them.

The first part of her dream was real though. That incident did happen. Lucy is no longer on Team Natsu. She's starting to go on missions with Wendy or with Team Shadow Gear, but mostly she goes on solo.

She no longer lives in her apartment, she lives in a little cozy hut since she's had enough money, and because her apartment only reminded her of the team and Natsu.

"I'll get you some milk, okay?" Loke said, then left her room as she nodded her response.

She's been having trouble sleeping because of these nightmares. Sometimes she doesn't even bother sleeping to avoid having them again.

Loke came back with a glass of milk then helped her drink it before setting the glass on the side table. Her spirits, including Yukino's spirits, have been worrying about her health.

You're so weak, Lucy. You made your spirits worry, even the Celestial King is worried too.

"Lucy?"

"Huh?" She looked at Loke, then nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay now. Thank you, Loke."

"Do you want me to stay for awhile until you fall asleep?"

"If it's alright with you."

"Of course, it's alright with me. Anything for you."

Lucy scoots to her side to give space for Loke to lay in her bed. Loke reached over her body and hugged her tightly.

"I won't let them hurt you anymore."

"I'm sorry for making you all worry about me."

"You don't have to be sorry, Lucy. We'll help you along the way."

"Loke?"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"What will happen if I die?"

"What?"

"What will happen to the keys if I die?"

"Don't say such things, Lucy. You're not giving up yet."

"But what if the time comes for me?"

Loke closed his eyes trying to dissolve thoughts of Lucy dying and fading. But they have prepared for it when the time comes.

"Like I said, we'll be with you along the way. We have agreed with the Celestial King, that the keys will be given to Princess Hisui, just as you requested. Except for the 12 Zodiac keys."

"Why?"

"The 12 keys will no longer serve anyone."

"Are you guys.. Okay with that?"

"Yes, we've accepted it. Besides, there are no other strong Celestial Spirit Mages here anymore."

"Can I die now, Loke?" Lucy mumbled against Loke's chest.

"Don't say that, Lucy."

"I'm tired already. What's the point in living, I don't have a family anymore."

"You still have us. You still have Levy and Wendy. Please, Lucy. Don't give up just yet."

"Thank you, Loke."

"We're with you, Lucy. Remember that."

Sleep finally got to Lucy as she slowly closed her eyes while she tightly hugged Loke.

"Rest well, my love."

_________________________________  
  


On the next day, Lucy arrived at the guild for her breakfast. She was seated with Levy, Wendy and Cana. But the three girls could see that Lucy didn't have enough sleep last night. So they tried to lighten up the mood.

"Lucy-nee, do you want me to heal you? It seems that you haven't been sleeping well."

"It's okay, Wendy. I'm okay."

"Lucy, you should go get some rest. You don't look so good."

"Yeah, Lu-chan."

"I'm okay, guys. Really, don't worry."

"Wendy?"

Levy and Cana looked behind Wendy and Lucy to see Team Natsu standing behind them. Wendy turned to face them except for Lucy.

"Yes, Erza?"

"Team Natsu wants to go on a mission today, can you come with us?"

"O-oh."

Wendy was torn between Lucy and Team Natsu, as much as she wants to help Team Natsu, she only wanted to be with her Lucy-nee.

"S-sorry, Erza, but-"

"It's okay, Wendy, you can go with them."

"But, Lucy-"

"Don't worry, okay?"

Lucy looked at Wendy with a bright but tired smile to reassure the kid that it was alright.

"O-okay then. Let's go on a mission when I come back, okay, Lucy-nee?"

"Sure. I'll be here for you when you get back."

"Okay, I'll join you Erza-san."

"Let's go."

As they left, Lisanna purposely hit her elbow on Lucy's head as she past her.

"I saw that, Lisanna!" Cana exclaimed.

"Oops, sorry about that." Lisanna said in a sarcastic way before giggling and linking arms with Natsu.

"Lucy?"

"I'm okay. It didn't hurt."

"Seriously, I'm going to murder that girl."

"It's okay, Cana. Don't worry."

"You're too nice, Lucy. Sometimes it's good to just kick her ass. You're stronger than her."

"I won't hurt anybody."

"I can do it for you, if you want."

"Cana, don't."

"Fine."

Cana groaned and gave up by drinking her booze in one go.

I need to go on a job.

"Lu-chan?"

"I'll go on a job." Lucy said as she stood up.

"Want us to go with you?"

"No, it's okay. I wanna go solo for now."

"But Lu-chan, you've gone to a solo yesterday."

"It's okay, I can handle it."

"But-"

"Don't worry, Levy. When I get back, let's go on a mission with Wendy."

"Count me in on that!" Cana exclaimed.

Lucy stood up and went to the mission board, browsing for a job that she can handle by herself. Luckily she found one. It's in a village 4 hours from Magnolia, taking out bandits. Plucking it from the board, she then walked towards Mirajane, hoping that she will let her take the mission.

Mirajane looked at Lucy as she read the request. Before she could say anything, Lucy cut her off.

"Please, Mira. I need this to take my mind off things."

"But Lucy, aren't you tired from your mission yesterday?"

"I'm okay now, Mira. I’ve gotten enough rest."

Lucy showed her best smile to reassure Mira that she can do the job. Soon Lucy gazed at Mira pleadingly.

"Please, Mira."

With a sigh, she nodded and stamped the paper and wrote down the details on the book.

"Okay. But be careful, okay?"

"Mm! I'll be careful! If I leave now, I can still catch the train. Thanks Mira!"

“And Lucy?”

“Yes, Mira?”

“I’m sorry for everything Lisanna did to you.”

“It’s okay, Mira.”

As Lucy dashed out of the guild, with some guild members watching her worriedly. Mirajane, Cana, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Pantherlily and Master Makarov.

"Sometimes I really want to punch Natsu."

"Master..."

Master Makarov shook his head in disappointment, facing Mirajane then back to the guild doors.

"He needs to seriously open his eyes before he regrets it."

"I know what you mean, Master."

"I hope that child will come back safe."

_________________________________  
  


"That's weird, shouldn't Lucy be here already?" Mira softly whispered to herself.

"Mira, did Lucy arrive yet?" Levy said as she approached the bar with a book in her arms.

"No, Levy. She hasn't yet."

"But it's been 3 days already. I'm getting worried."

"Me too, Levy. Me too."

"Love-Rival isn't here yet?" Juvia walked towards both with a worried expression.

The guild doors open, revealing Master Makarov, Princess Hisui...

And Loke.

"Loke! You're here! Where's Lu-chan?"

Loke looked down avoiding eye contact from the guild members. Princess Hisui tried to comfort the Celestial Spirit by holding his arm tightly. She then looked at Master Makarov and nodded.

"They must know."

"What's going on, gramps? Where's Bunnygirl?"

Master Makarov couldn't take the pain of loosing a member of his guild, whom he treated as his own daughter. He couldn't say it. It was too painful.

"...I can't-" Master Makarov dashed quickly to his office on the second floor, giving the Raijinshu a fright.

"Loke? What's going on?" Bixlow asked, as the group went down the stairs.

"...I'm sorry... I'm really really sorry..." Loke finally spoke up, shaking.

"L-Loke, don't scare us like that. Where's Lucy?" Cana gripped her mug of booze tightly that her knuckles were turning pale.

"...We tried to save her... We tried our best to stop her... But she wouldn't listen... She used all her magic..." Loke sobbed softly, hugging himself tightly.

Now everyone in the guild was listening and watching Loke hug himself. Princess Hisui stepped in front of Loke so she can tell them, but she too couldn't help but cry and sob quietly. She took out the letter from her pocket and read it to everyone.

"...This letter came from the village mayor, the village that Lucy took her mission... Lucy Heartfilia has saved our village from the notorious dark bandits whom were terrorizing the peace... Unfortunately, Lucy Heartfilia, was not able make it..."

As Princess Hisui read the details of what happened during Lucy's battle, everyone was silent that you could actually hear a pin dropping onto the ground.

"...Lucy Heartfilia used up all her magic energy to kill the remaining bandit, who was the leader. We tried our best to help her heal together with her celestial spirits. But unfortunately... It was already too late. We apologize for losing such a great member. We apologize for losing a family member and a friend..."

Levy cried and was held upright by Gajeel, Mira covered her face as her tears flowed down uncontrollably, Juvia clenched her fists and you can already see dark clouds forming outside the guild, and Cana threw her barrel and mug of booze onto the floor, ready to pounce onto Princess Hisui if it wasn't for Laxus holding her tightly.

"...Cana..."

"No! That's a joke, right? Lucy's okay, right??"

Princess Hisui could only look down and mumble an apology.

"No!! Lu-chan!! Lu-chan is still alive!! Don't joke about this!!" Levy exclaimed.

"...I'm sorry..."

"Lo-Loke- Please tell me, is Lucy okay?" Mira begged as she was held behind the bar by Freed, who rushed beside her as he saw her almost fainting.

"I'm sorry, Mira... Lucy is no longer with us..."

"LOVE-RIVAL CANNOT JUST DIE LIKE THAT!! NO!! SHE MAY BE MY LOVE-RIVAL BUT SHE IS PRECIOUS TO JUVIA!! LUCY IS JUVIA'S BEST FRIEND!!"

Juvia stomped out of the guild into the pouring rain, with fist and teeth clenched.

"Lu-chan... Lu-chan..." Levy chanted Lucy's nickname like a mantra with tears freefalling from her wide open eyes.

"...It's time for me to go now..." Loke spoke up.

"Where are you going, Loke?"

"It was decided... That the 13 Zodiac keys will no longer be on earth..."

"Who said that idea?!" Cana shouted.

"Celestial Spirit King... We will no longer be here on earth... The rest of Lucy's keys are with Princess Hisui as Lucy requested when the time came..." Loke looked at Princess Hisui.

"But it will take time until they can recover from the loss of their previous owner. Please be good to them." He added before he vanished onto the Spirit World.

_________________________________  
  


It had been 7 days for Team Natsu to finish the S Class job they took. Everyone couldn't wait to get back to Magnolia. They finally got a full rest in the train.

"I can't wait to get home to Lucy-nee."

Wendy smiled excitedly to herself, as they approached the train station of Magnolia. But somehow, her chest has been slightly hurting since yesterday. She massaged her chest, she tried to concentrate on happy thoughs until her super hearing heard people behind them.

"...I can't believe she actually defeated those bandits."

"...Yeah, but it's sad though, she couldn't make it. She used her remaining magic energy to help the little girl."

"...She saved all of us. I wish her family is already informed."

"...I heard she doesn't have a family anymore."

"...Yeah, but her guild is already informed."

"Mama, can we go to church and pray for the lady that saved me?"

"Yes baby, we can."

"...Why does my chest hurt even more after listening to them..." Wendy thought, looking at the people with her.

Gray was leaning his head on a side. She imagined that he was using Lucy's head a pillow as her head rested on Gray's shoulder. Looking at him sleep, Wendy closed her eyes to get a little shut eye. Until she heard a familiar laugh...

_"I love you, Wendy. Always remember that. And I'm sorry."_

"That sounded like Lucy-nee..."

Wendy shrugged it off, thinking that she may really have missed Lucy that she's hearing voices inside her head.

As the train arrived, the weather was strange since it was raining hard compared to when they got into the train which was a clear weather. The team separated to each go to their own houses before going to the guild. Wendy immediately rushed towards the guild with Carla since she couldn't wait to see Lucy-nee. But as she got there, the guild's atmosphere was all gloomy as she opened the doors.

"Lucy-nee! I'm back!"

Wendy looked around the guild and the people inside, she was getting a strange vibe and it was scaring her. The

"Mira-san, where's Lucy-nee?"

Mira could only smile sadly towards Wendy. She couldn't tell Wendy that Lucy is no longer here. It would give her so much pain.

"Mira-san? What's wrong? Why is everyone so gloomy?"

Gajeel approached Wendy together with Levy. Saying that they need to talk to her but not in the guild. Gajeel thought that Wendy will need some place to let out the pain once they reveal it to her. Wendy followed him and Levy out into a clear path far away from the city.

"Wendy..."

"Levy-san, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell her, shrimp."

Levy nodded and walked towards a tree to shield herself from the heavy rain. She watched Wendy's face transform from a confusing look to a shock look with tears falling down to her cheeks. She winced as Wendy cried and let out the pain in her heart from losing her Lucy-nee. Carla could only watch Wendy use her powers against no one in the clear field as Gajeel held her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Wendy. I'm sorry you can't go to a mission with Lucy anymore." Levy cried hard again, clenching her chest tightly.

"LUCY-NEE!! LUCY-NEE!! I WANT MY LUCY-NEE!! I WANT MY LUCY-NEE BACK!! I WANT HER BACK!! LUCY-NEE!! DON'T LEAVE ME!! LUCY-NEE!! LUCY-ONEECHAN!!"

After a few moments, Wendy's cry started to soften, but Gajeel can still hear her mumble until she finally stopped from exhaustion.

"I want Lucy-nee to come back. Please. Bring her back to me. Don't let her leave me. Lucy-nee..."

_________________________________  
  


Erza went to her favorite cafe shop, to buy herself a strawberry shortcake. As she got to her usual table, she remembered that this spot was where she and Lucy used to sit down whenever they have their sister quality time. Flashbacks of their time came into her view. Both of them smiling and laughing as they eat and talked about Gray and Natsu's stupidity. Flashbacks of Lucy comforting her whenever she misses Jellal.

"But what kind of sister am I to abandon Lucy like that. I shouldn't have ignored Lucy like that."

She groaned softly with her hands and head on the table.

"It's no fun without Lucy on the team. I miss her so much."

As she continued to scold herself, someone sat down in front of her bringing her order.

_"Hey Erza, you're gonna have wrinkles if you keep groaning like that."_

Erza froze.

"Lucy?"

_"Erza, a lady shouldn't put her head and hands on the table. That's not ladylike."_

Erza looked up and widen her eyes as she saw Jellal in front of her and not Lucy.

"Jellal..."

"Hi Erza."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came for you. I'm sure you'd be alone and try to do something crazy after losing someone important to you."

"What? What are you talking about, Jellal?"

Jellal could only look at Erza confusingly.

"She doesn't know yet?"

"Jellal, what are you talking about losing someone important to me?"

"Why don't we go somewhere you can't destroy or hurt anyone, okay?"

"Okay, but you better tell me when we get there."

"I promise you, I'll tell you."

Erza took her box of cakes as she left the cafe shop. She followed Jellal far away from the city and stopped at a cliff.

"Okay, Jellal. We're at a dead end. What was it you were going to tell me?"

"Erza... I'm sorry."

"What for? Can you just spit it out? This is really scaring me."

"Erza..."

Jellal hugged her tightly and Erza could only awkwardly pat his back, until Jellal told her about the loss of her sister, Lucy. She froze as Jellal told her the details, unconsciously, tears started flowing out of her eyes.

"Lucy... Is... Gone...?"

"I'm really sorry. I thought you already knew. A letter was sent to your guild 4 days ago... I'm sorry Erza. I know Lucy was like a sister to you-"

"No... You're joking, right?" Erza said as she pushed Jellal off her.

"I'm not joking, Erza. We visited the village Lucy was doing her job. The villagers were placing flowers on a gravestone. When they all left, Meredy and I checked. I saw Lucy's picture and her name on the gravestone."

"You're lying. Lucy's still alive and I'll prove it. She's in the guild right now drinking her strawberry milkshake that Mira makes."

"Erza!"

Erza ran back to the city towards their guild. She opened the doors wide and looked around. Looking for that long haired blonde girl whom she treated as her sister. Slowly her tears blurred her vision as she didn't see her.

"Mira, did Lucy come to the guild? She came to the guild, right? Tell me, that what Jellal said was a lie. Tell me, that Lucy's gonna come inside the guild and greet each and everyone. Tell me, that Lucy and I will go on a mission together soon. Tell me, that Lucy's gonna smile and hug me, and tell me that she forgives me when I apologize for neglecting her. Tell me, that Lucy's still breathing! Tell me-!!"

Mira slightly shook her head gently and mumbled an apology as she held Erza's face in her hands. The other guild members only looked down and avoided looking at Erza.

"No... Noo! No! That can't be!" Erza hyperventilated looking around for her blonde sister. As the dizziness came, Erza collapsed to the floor but thankfully Jellal caught her in time.

"I'll bring her somewhere for today, okay Mira?"

With teary eyes, Mira could only nod, looking at Erza apologetically then to Jellal.

"Please take care of her, Jellal. She will need you by her side."

Mira looked at the red haired girl again.

"I'm sorry, Erza."

Jellal took Erza to her apartment at Fairy Hills' dorm. When she woke up crying from her nightmare, she wished it was only a nightmare. But as she saw Jellal sitting by her bed, she knew one of it became a reality. Her friend and sister, is gone. No more hanging out with her. She has no one to discipline Natsu and Gray with, anymore. She couldn't even apologize. She couldn't even get to go on missions with her. And now, she never will.

"I'm sorry, Lucy... I'm sorry... Please come back..."

_____________________________________________________

Gray went to the bridge where he and Lucy usually hang out every time they finish a job.

"The weather must be because of Juvia."

He looked at Lucy's apartment building, but when someone opened the windows, it wasn't Lucy. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Did Lucy move?"

_"Hi Gray! You'll get yourself sick if you stay in the rain like that."_

That voice. He heard it. It was so good to hear Lucy's voice again. He looked up and saw her walking along the edge of the canal, balancing herself with an umbrella in her hand.

"Be careful, Lucy! Or you'll fall!"

_"Don't worry! I will!"_

Lucy's figure reached the bridge and stood behind Gray giving him a tight warm backhug, which he is grateful.

"Heavy rain, huh?"

_"Yeah. I hope Juvia's alright."_

"She'll be okay."

_"Are you sure? Shouldn't you go her?"_

"No, I wanna stay with my little sister today. I missed you so much.”

_"Mm. I missed you too, Gray."_

"Hey, Lucy?"

When he turned around to look at her, Lucy wasn't there. He looked around to find her but she just suddenly disappeared.

"Lucy? Lucy, where are you hiding? Haha. Come on, now. Come out, Lucy."

"Gray-sama?"

Juvia stood behind Gray, while he froze in place then faced her after a few seconds.

"Juvia..."

"Who are you talking to, Gray-sama?"

"Oh. I was looking for Lucy. Have you seen her? She was just here a moment ago."

"Gray-sama... There's no one around... People are inside their homes... Sheltering from the heavy rain..."

"Then, stop the rain, Juvia. I know this is yours."

Juvia clenched both her fists, looking down on the ground. She let out a shaky sob.

"Gray-sama doesn't know yet?"

"About what?"

"Juvia lost someone precious to her. She lost her best friend. That's why she's been crying for days."

"Lost who, Juvia?" Gray asked.

"By the way, did Lucy move? There was someone in her apartment..." He added.

"Love-Rival is no longer there. And she will never come back."

"What are you talking about Lucy's won't come back?"

"Lucy-san... She... I'm sorry, Gray-sama... I know she was like your little sister... I'm sorry... I must go... Whenever I see Gray-sama... It makes Juvia remember of Lucy-san..."

With that, Juvia ran away from Gray, leaving him confused. Immediately, Gray ran towards the guild. He opened the guild doors and straight to Master Makarov's office.

"Maybe Master knows where Lucy's new house is..."

After knocking and asking for Master's permission to come in, he opened the door and entered his office.

"Gray... What's wrong?"

"Do you know where Lucy's staying now, Master? I saw someone living in her apartment..."

"I do..."

"Can you tell me? I have to go see Lucy. I need to apologize to her for neglecting her, for leaving her behind-"

"Even if I tell you her new address, you won't see her there anymore."

"Why? Did she leave again?"

Makarov passed the letter across his table towards Gray.

"She's no longer with us, Gray..."

Gray read the letter, in every word he read in his head, his face was full of disbelief.

"No. That can't be. I just saw her earlier."

Gray collapsed on his knees, with the letter falling from his loose grasp. He looked at Master Makarov.

"This can't be true-"

Master could only shake his head. Even if it was already days passed since she left, it still left a stinging pain on his heart.

"I'm sorry, Gray... But it is..."

Gray gripped his own hair, lifting his knees to his chest, crying hard with teeth clenched.

"No... It can't be...! Lucy's still here! She's still alive!"

He ran out of the office and out of the guild. He ran around Magnolia to locate his little sister. He called out for her, making other people look at him weirdly. He searched every corner, high and low for her. But she was no where to be found. He asked people if anyone saw her, the people who usually see her could only shake their heads and said that they haven't seen her for days but they do know that she moved for almost a year now.

He walked back to the bridge and for a second, he saw Lucy's figure sitting on the bridge. As he blinked, she was gone. He stood in the middle of the bridge, looking down at the river.

"Lucy... Please come back..."

_"I'm sorry, Gray... I can't..."_

"Why not? Please... I need my little sister... I'm sorry for leaving you behind... I'm sorry... I'm really sorry..."

His skin tingled as he imagined Lucy giving him a backhug. Tears fell from his eyes, fists clenched, sobbing uncontrollably and wet from the rain.

"I want my little sister back... I want Lucy to hug me... I miss your hugs, Lucy... Please comfort me like before... Please let me hear you laugh and smile... Let me see your cheery face again... Let me... Let me... Don't leave me behind... Please... Lucy..."

_________________________________

Happy looked at his and Natsu's refrigerator for fish, but unfortunately Lisanna used all of his fish for her dishes.

"She always use my fish. Hmpf."

Happy crossed his tiny arms and pouted softly. He went to Natsu's room, but as he got to the door, Natsu and Lisanna were busy. I mean really busy. So he backed away and thought of people who might have fish. He could ask Carla but she's with Wendy and he doesn't know where they were.

"Ah! Lucy! Lucy usually have fish for me!"

Happy flew towards Lucy's (old) apartment, and knocked on her window. But it wasn't Lucy who opened it.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"...you're not Lucy..."

"Oh, no. I'm Rin. Do you need anything, little cat?"

"Oh, nevermind."

"You must be Happy." Happy widened his eyes, how could she know his name?

"The previous owner of the apartment placed a note on top of a box. Come on in. I'll show it to you."

Happy went in and followed the girl into her kitchen.

"The fish were already rotten, but I placed new fresh ones incase you do come to get them. The note said that incase a blue neko with white wings and named Happy, visits by mistake, please give this box to him." She said as she read the note.

"Ah, thank you. But do you know where Lucy lives now?"

"Ah, yes! I do. She gave me her new address incase she left some things here."

Rin passed the note with Lucy's address on it. Happy left with the box full of fish and flew straight to the new address.

"Even if it's been so long since I last spoke to Lucy... She still prepared me fish... I'll apologize to Lucy and stay with her from now on... Natsu doesn't even have time for me anymore... I hope she forgives me and let me stay with her..."

"I'm coming, Lucy."

He arrived at Lucy's cottage and opened the door. He looked all over the house for her but she wasn't home.

"Maybe she went on a mission. Mm, I'll just wait for her here. Ah! I have to place this inside the refrigerator or else they'll rot."

After placing the fishes inside the freezer, Happy waited happily by her bed until he fell asleep.

_"Happy, you're gonna catch a cold if you don't use my blanket."_

"Lucy..."

_"Get some rest, okay Happy?"_

"Okay, Lucy..."

_"I love you, Happy."_

"I love you too, Lucy."

He could feel someone lifting him into it's arms, and he could only snuggle closer to that person's warmth.

"Lucy... Come home..."

_"I'm already home, Happy."_

"Then can I stay here with you, Lucy? Natsu doesn't hang out with me anymore. He's always busy with Lisanna..."

He dreamt and could feel Lucy's hands caressing his blue fur gently. Snuggling into her hands more, he also heard sobs. So, he opened his eyes.

"Lucy... Are you crying?"

"Happy..."

"Wendy... Why am I here? I was at Lucy's house... Did she take me here? Where's Lucy?" He asked but saw Wendy and Levy crying hard for Happy. He doesn't know yet. How will they be able to tell him?

"Wendy, Levy, why are you guys crying?"

"Happy..."

He looked at Carla, who was on the verge of crying.

"Happy, Lucy is no longer with us."

He widen his eyes, looking at every person inside the room.

"Then who brought me here..."

"Levy, Gajeel and Lily went to Lucy's house to retrieve Lucy's manuscripts. Levy wanted for her stories to be published so people will know that Lucy Heartfilia did exist. But they saw you on her bed and calling out to her, so they brought you here." Carla held his hands.

"Happy, Lucy died 4 days ago on a solo mission."

He let go of Carla's hands and shook his head.

"No. Lucy was here. I saw her."

"You were dreaming, Happy." Lily said.

"No! You're lying! Carla don't joke! Lucy's still alive! She can't be gone!"

"I'm sorry Happy, but she's not joking." Wendy sobbed.

"No!! Lucy can't die!!"

"How were you able to know her address?" Lily spoke up.

"I went to Lucy's apartment... And the new tenant gave me the address after giving me the gift Lucy left for me."

"Bunnygirl still left behind a box of fish for you even after your team left her behind for Lisanna? Tsk... Sometimes Bunnygirl, you're way too nice for your own good..."

Happy looked down to his paws.

"It's true... We left her behind for Lisanna... But she still left me a gift incase I would go to her..."

Happy cried and sobbed with his head down. Wendy, Levy, Carla, Lily and Gajeel could only look at Happy sadly.

"And to think I was gonna stay with her..."

"We know. We heard you. It's like you were talking to Lu-chan."

"I was gonna say sorry to her for leaving her behind... I was gonna leave Natsu and Lisanna, and go back to Lucy..." He sobbed.

"I promised myself that if Natsu wouldn't protect her, I would... I know Lisanna was my original mother, but Lucy took care of me more even if I tease her... Even if I mess her kitchen... And... She still smiled to me at the guild when we have eye contact... Even if I didn't return her smile... She... I miss Lucy... I miss Lucy so much... I want Lucy!! I want Lucy back!!"

The people around him could only watch him breakdown. They felt sorry for him, for losing his mother figure. Happy could only breakdown even more, on his knees and hands.

_________________________________  
  


Natsu walked and walked and saw no signs of buildings, roads, trees or even a living person. It was strange for him. Until he heard someone..

Natsu turned around and saw a girl with long blonde hair. He felt she knew her, but he couldn't pinpoint who it was exactly.

The girl in front of him, reached up to ruffle his hair and smiled at him. But the smile was sad, as he saw tears flowing down her cheeks. He was about to wipe it away for her, but she stepped back and turned around, and waved as she walked away from him.

Natsu saw the Fairy Tail guildmark. He doesn't know why, but his tears started to fall on their own.

Natsu woke up from his dream, feeling the tears from his cheeks.

"What's happening to me.."

Lisanna fell asleep next to him in his bed. He got up and wore his clothes. Maybe some fresh air is what he needed.

He walked aimlessly around the city, looking around incase he finally saw what he was looking for. He's been feeling incomplete ever since he and Lisanna started dating each other.

Recently, he's been seeing of a long haired blonde girl ever since they got off the train, and just earlier she was in his dream. Whenever a girl, shorter than him, would pass him by, he would imagine that it was the blonde girl. He remembered someone showing him her pink guild mark on her right hand. He remembered laying his head on her lap on the train. He remembered missions with the blonde girl. Why does he remember her when he doesn't even know who she is. He remembered the pink guildmark again. He chuckled at the memories he doesn't remember having.

Natsu continued to imagine the memories, that he didn't know he arrived at the guild. Before he could open the giant doors, he remembered that he and she would open the doors together after every mission. He lifts his left hand, as he remembered holding the blonde girl's left hand.

Shaking his head he opened the doors, seeing the guild members watching him enter and approach the bar.

"What's going on? Why are they staring at me?"

"Hi Natsu."

"Hi Mira."

"Do you want Fire Whiskey?"

"Yes, please." He looked around as Mira fetched his drink.

"Here you go, Natsu." Placing the drink in front of him.

"Thanks. Uhm... Mira? Why are they staring?"

"Mm? I don't know, Natsu." Mira smiled sadly towards him while wiping glasses.

"Uhm, do we have a member with a pink guild mark on her hand?"

Mira froze.

"What?"

"She has long blonde hair."

"What about her?"

"So she's a member?"

"Yeah, she is. She was."

"Was? You mean she left the guild?"

She shook her head, and looking down as hair blocked her teary eyes.

"Natsu... That girl is-"

"Natsu! Are you here??"

"Lisanna, I'm here."

"Natsu, you forgot to take your drink. Remember you have to drink this every morning."

As Natsu reached for the glass, Gray landed a punch on his face.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Natsu! Are you okay??" Lisanna kneeled next to him, checking for injuries.

"What was that for Gray??"

"It's because of you... I lost my little sister... It's because of you... I HAVE NO FAMILY LEFT IN THIS WORLD!" Gray landed his foot on Natsu's gut.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Ice breath?! I didn't do anything!!" Natsu stood up, touching his stomach from the pain.

"If I didn't neglected her, she would still be here!! She would still be alive!! I should've protected her. I should've been with her." Gray broke down in front of Natsu, making Natsu look at him in disbelief. Gray never broke down crying.

"Gray... It wasn't your fault..." Mira placed a hand on his arm to stop him from creating a brawl between him and Natsu.

"Yes, it was!! It was his fault too!!" Gray cried and pointed at Natsu.

"Woah, what the fuck did I do?!"

"Lucy, you asshole!!"

"Gray. That's enough."

"Shut up, Lisanna!! This is your fault too!!"

"Don't yell at my girlfriend! What the fuck are on about, Popsicle!"

Gray chuckled bitterly.

"Lucy Heartfilia! Our friend! Our teammate! Our guildmate! The person you truly love! Lucy!! Your mate!!"

The guild gasped at what Gray said. Lisanna clenched her fists.

"Lucy? Who the heck is Lucy?"

"Lucy! The person you always call 'Luce'! The person who you said you were gonna confess a year ago! Lucy Heartfilia!"

"I don't remember any Lucy Heartfilia. And the person I love is Lisanna, not Lucy."

"Natsu, drink this. Okay?"

Before Natsu took the bottle, Gajeel took it and smelt it.

"Hey! Give that back Gajeel!"

"I knew it."

"Hey! Iron breath! That's mine!"

"Laki, can you smell this?"

Laki approached Gajeel and smelt the bottle. Soon, Freed also smelt it.

"That smells like a potion." Freed said.

"Yeah." Laki agreed.

"What's wrong Gajeel?"

"Even if the smell is covered from the aroma of strawberries and chocolate, you can still distinguish the potion in it."

"The smell is like the potion that went missing every month from my place."

As everybody was talking about it, Lisanna slowly took a quiet step back. But unfortunately, Laxus stopped her from escaping.

"Where do you think you're going?" Laxus stared down at Lisanna.

"Lisanna... You stole the potion from me, didn't you?" Laki asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Mira stepped in front of her sister's view and asked her.

"You stole Laki's potion and used it on Natsu, didn't you?"

"N-Nee-san..."

"Tell the truth, Lisanna."

"I-I..." Lisanna looked down, giving up. She nodded softly without looking into her sister's eyes.

"How could you..."

"I only wanted Natsu back into my arms. I wanted his attention. But I couldn't that since he's always with Lucy. I wanted Natsu, he belongs to me. When I heard him and Gray talking about her, that he was gonna confess to her, I couldn't handle that. Natsu is mine. So I had to do what I had to do-"

Lisanna gasped as she felt the sting on her cheek. Mirajane. Her own sister just slapped her.

"Mira-nee..."

"You're no sister of mine. No sister of mine would break two people for her own sake." Mira turned her back towards her and walked to where Freed was.

"Mira-nee..."

"Guys! What the fuck is happening?" Natsu blurted out as he was left confused by the crowd.

"Natsu... Remember your question earlier? About the girl who has a pink guild mark on her hand, the girl who has long blonde hair?"

Natsu nodded towards Mira.

"She's Lucy Heartfilia. You were talking about Lucy. Please, Natsu. For your own sake. Please remember Lucy." Mira held his hands pleadingly.

"Laki, do you have an antidote?" Freed asked, holding Mira gently.

"I do. But there's a side effect of sleepiness."

"Let him drink it."

Laki gave the potion to Natsu, who looked at Mira and everyone for confirmation if he really should. Mira gave a nod, as did the rest of the guild.

He drank every drop and fell onto the floor, asleep.

"We should transfer him to the infirmary."

Freed and Bixlow transferred him onto the bed in the infirmary, as Natsu started dreaming all of his missing memories of Lucy.

"How could you do that Mira-nee! I almost had him!"

"Lisanna, what you are doing is never the answer!"

"Mira-nee is right, Lisanna. Even if the person doesn't love you back, that doesn't mean that you should break another person's heart."

"You too, Elfman-nii??"

"Lucy has done nothing but be nice to you! But you never gave her a chance! I never thought you could be so selfish! Even if you could continue to make Natsu forget about Lucy, his heart will always yearn for Lucy! You will never be able to fill that hole in his heart, because that hole is Lucy!"

"In the end, you're just breaking his heart, Lisanna."

Lisanna fell on her knees, crying. Both Mira and Elfman couldn't comfort their own sister. For what she did was unforgivable.

"How are we gonna tell Natsu when he get his memories back, Mira-nee?"

"I don't really know, Elfman. I don't know how to break it to Natsu about Lucy."

"Wendy, Erza and Gray lost their sister."

"I miss Lucy so much. It's just not the same without her. If only I persisted on not letting her go, she would've.. She would've still be here." Mira softly cried, then turned to the kitchen table and took some strawberries.

"Mira-nee, stop making those strawberry shakes-"

"Please, Elfman, can you take Lisanna out? I want to be alone for a bit."

"O-okay then, Mira-nee."

Elfman helped Lisanna stand and walk towards the kitchen exit, while Lisanna could only look back at her sister's sad state.

"I'm so so sorry for what my sister has done, Lucy. I'm so sorry." Mira softly cried, with her hands shaking while holding on to the blender.

_"Mira... It's okay."_

Mira could feel soft warm hands on top of hers, hoping it was Lucy's.

"I miss you so much, Lucy."

Lisanna heard Mira, as the door closed behind her and Elfman as they exit the kitchen.

"Why is Lucy important to Mira-nee? I'm her sister, not Lucy."

"It's not just Mira-nee. Lucy is special and important to the other guild members too."

Lisanna looked around the guild, she noticed that it wasn't as chaotic as before. And it felt weird with everyone just sitting, eating, talking and drinking. Cana didn't touch her barrel of booze, Juvia isn't stalking Gray and is no where to be found. Gray is more despressed than before. Levy hasn't open the book in front of her. Wendy's eyes are all puffy. Erza hasn't touched her newly bought cake and she hasn't spoken to Jellal, who sat next to her. This wasn't the Fairy Tail she remembers, everyone has changed.

"I'm sorry, Elfman-nii."

"You don't apologize to me. You apologize to Natsu and Lucy." Elfman seated on one of the tables.

"Where do I find Lucy, Elfman-nii? I wanna apologize to her first. I've done some bad things towards her, I hope she can forgive me."

"Oh, so now you wanna apologize to Lucy. Well, sorry to break it to you, but Lucy's gone! And forgive me for thinking this, but this is all your fault, Lisanna! ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW??"

"...Cana, stop it." Laxus held Cana's hand.

"Let me go, Laxus!"

"She left the guild?"

"Are you stupid or something? Lucy's dead! Lucy died on a mission! And do you know why she took a mission? It's all because of you! So, thanks for always bullying her! You drove her to her death! You killed Lucy!!" Laxus pulled Cana back to her table.

"Lucy's... Dead..." Lisanna stared at Cana, then faced Elfman.

"We received a letter from the village where she last took her mission. It was a solo mission. The villagers tried to revive her, but it was too late, they couldn't bring her back."

Lisanna covered her mouth as tears blurred her vision.

"Cut the crocodile tears. You must be happy now, huh? You can finally have Natsu all for yourself. You finally killed my best friend!"

"I'm sorry..."

"I don't need your apology! I want my best friend back! I want Lucy back! So, thank you for taking away one of the people that was precious me! That was precious to most of us!"

Cana stood up and pulled away from Laxus arms and walked out of the guild without her barrel of booze.

Lisanna could only cry softly. She could hear some guild members saying...

"What is she crying about?"

"Those are happy tears for sure."

Elfman couldn't comfort his little sister, he wanted to, but Lisanna didn't quite deserve it.

_________________________________  
  


Natsu woke up the next day. It was strange, why was he in the infirmary? He looked around the room and saw no one by his side.

"Strange, why isn't Lucy here?"

Natsu got up from the bed and exited the room. As he got out, Mira approached him.

"Natsu, you're awake."

"How long was I asleep?"

"You were asleep for 24 hours." Mira saw him look around the guild then asked, "What's wrong, Natsu?"

"Have you seen Lucy, Mira? Did she come to the guild already?"

"Natsu, Lucy-"

"Maybe she's in her apartment. I'll go to her. I'll see you later, Mira!" Natsu ran out of the guild, while Mira chased after him.

"Natsu!"

"I'll talk to you later, Mira! I have to tell Lucy something!"

"Wait! Natsu!"

Natsu was too fast for Mira to catch up, it broke her heart for what's in store for him when he gets to Lucy's apartment.

As Natsu got to Strawberry street, he looked up at Lucy's (old) window and leaped up to climb in, like he always does it. As he got in, the room was unfamiliar to him. The bed, the bedsheets, the closet, the side table, everything was unfamiliar to him.

"Maybe Lucy wanted to try something new."

As the door creaked as it opened, Natsu was surprised that it wasn't Lucy. The girl screamed and hid behind the door.

"Who are you?? Are you here to steal my stuff??"

"N-no! I'm not a thief- But, you're not Lucy."

"Lucy? Oh, I'm not, I'm the new tenant. Lucy moved almost a year ago."

"Oh."

"Could your name be Natsu?"

"Huh? Ah, yeah."

"There's a package Lucy forgot to bring with her, I boxed it incase one of you would come here by mistake. I forgot to give this to your neko, Happy, but I think the box of fish Lucy left for him is too heavy for him. Wait, I'll go get it."

As the girl returned with a box and gave it to him, he saw pictures of Lucy with Team Natsu. But mostly Lucy and himself.

"I apologize that I saw some of it. I was cleaning the closet and I kind of got a little accident reaching it from the top shelf."

"Uhm... It's okay." He said as he stared at the pictures.

"Are you her ex-boyfriend?"

"Wh-what?"

"You're not her ex-boyfriend?"

"I-I'm not. I'm her best friend. Hopefully to become more than just a best friend." He blushed.

"That's so sweet! You're gonna confess to her, right?" She asked with glee.

"I-I am... Uhm- Do you, by any chance know her new address?"

"Ah, yeap!"

She ran out of the bedroom then came back with a note.

"Here. Now, go to her loverboy!"

He chuckled and said thanks before leaping out of the window. He looked up to smile up to her but as she was pulled to a hug by a guy, her expression changed into pain as the guy told her something.

_________________________________  
  


"I'm sorry, Rin. I just heard it today, and I had to tell you immediately."

"Lucy's gone?"

"I'm really sorry, Rin."

Rin looked around the room, then guilt fell on her.

"Rin?"

"Remus--"

Remus pulled Rin into his arms as she silently cried.

"It's okay. I'm here for you."

"Natsu--"

"Huh?"

"I have to tell Natsu! I don't think he doesn't know it yet."

"We'll tell him tomorrow. Right now, you need to get out of this place for a bit. Okay?"

She could only nod her head.

_________________________________  
  


Natsu finally found Lucy's hut with bouquet of flowers by her door step.

"From who are these?"

He simply ignored them then knocked on the door.

First two knocks. Nothing.

Another two knocks. Nothing again.

Another two knocks. Still nothing.

"I'll try the windows."

Walking around the hut for an opening, he almost gave up until he saw the back door slightly ajar.

"Lucy seriously needs to properly close her doors before leaving."

He got inside and was ambushed with Lucy's scent all over the house. This was home. Lucy is his home.

"Lucy? Are you home?"

He checked the entire house for any sign of her. But the place felt like she has been gone for days now. He checked the food inside the fridge and saw there was a fresh set of fish.

"These must be for Happy."

He went to Lucy's living room and looked at the contents inside the box. He could only see pictures on top, but what was underneath them?

He spread out all pictures, until he noticed a board up against the wall. It had pictures of Lucy. With the rest of the guild.

One with Wendy and Carla.

One with Levy.

With Cana.

With Levy and Cana.

With Juvia.

With Mira.

With Master Makarov.

Everyone.

Heck, even with each of the Raijinshu and with the group.

"Since when is she and Raijinshu close?"

But there was only one picture of Team Natsu. But without her in it. And with their backs facing the camera, more like walking away from her. There each had a caption, but in the Team Natsu picture, it said "I miss you guys".

What was going on?

He walked back to the box then took out the last item inside. It was Natsu's jacket. The one with the skull on the back.

"So that's where it went." He chuckled.

"You must've been cuddling with it when I'm not with you in bed, huh Luce?"

"Weirdo Lucy."

But something was off with the scent. Yeah, it had his and her scent, which by the way smells so amazing to him, but it had Lucy's tears on it too.

"Was she crying?"

He looked around the house again, imagining Lucy's routine like it was back in her apartment. He saw Michelle, the doll, on top of Lucy's study with a Lucy doll next to her. He soon went to her bedroom, then saw a big lump in her bed.

"Happy? Is that you?"

Natsu lifted the sheets up and saw Happy sniffling and sobbing quietly.

"Happy? What's wrong?"

Happy faced Natsu with a gaze void of emotions.

"Why are you here Natsu?"

"I came here to wait for Lucy, I have something to tell her--"

He heard Happy mumbled something so softly that even his super hearing couldn't get it.

"What?"

"IsaidLucyisn'tcomingback." Happy mumbled softly again.

"Happy, speak up--"

"LUCY ISN'T COMING BACK!"

Looking at Happy like he had grown another head, Natsu froze. He has never seen Happy this way except for when Future Lucy died.

"What?"

"You heard me! Lucy isn't coming back anymore! We were suppose to protect her! We were suppose to be there for her! But where were we?! We were somewhere else! Neglecting her! Leaving her behind! Ignoring her like she never existed!"

"Happy, what are you talking about?"

Happy couldn't blame Natsu, but he just couldn't help it.

"Lucy's gone, Natsu."

"Gone where?"

"Gone with her parents."

"To their grave?"

"N-Natsu..."

Happy's emotions were making him so exhausted that he suddenly collapsed on to the bed. Natsu lifted him up into his arms then placed him under Lucy's blanket.

_"Natsu?"_

He turned around and saw Lucy's figure behind him.

"Luce." He smiled and was about to touch her hand but he only felt air. His heart dropped. He looked at her in shock.

"Luce?"

_"What are you doing here, Natsu?"_

"I-I was waiting for you to come home-- Luce, why can't I touch you?" He questioned, as he tried reaching out to touch her again.

She only smiled sadly to him before she stood on tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. That's when Natsu fell into complete darkness.

_"Where am I?"_

_"Natsu!"_

_He looked around for the person who owned that voice._

_"Lucy?"_

_"Over here, Natsu!" Lucy giggled softly._

_"Come on, Luce! Just come out!"_

_As he turned around, he was being warmly embraced by his mate, so he embraced her back._

_"Luce."_

_"I missed you, Natsu." Lucy smiled._

_"I missed you, too." He cupped her cheek and caressed it._

_"Hey Natsu?"_

_"Mm?"_

_"I want you to meet my parents."_

_"Your parents... Are here?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_Lucy dragged Natsu by his hand, somewhere in the darkness until there was light at the end of a tunnel. But as they reached the end, Natsu bumped and couldn't pass through this some kind of invisible wall, separating him from Lucy and her parents._

_"Luce, I can't pass through." He looked at Lucy's sad face._

_"Natsu-san." Layla Heartfilia spoke up._

_"Lucy's mom..."_

_"It's nice to finally meet you, dear." Layla smiled softly, but with a tinge of sadness._

_"Thank you for always protecting our daughter, Natsu-san." Jude Heartfilia said._

_"It was nothing, really. I just didn't want anyone to take Lucy’s future away." It felt awkward being behind this invisible wall and talking to Lucy's parents._

_"But still, you tried your best to protect her, we are grateful for that."_

_"Lucy, dear, don't you want to say something to Natsu?"_

_Lucy stood in front of Natsu, with her palm pressed against the wall. Natsu then pressed his against the wall covering Lucy's._

_"Natsu. It wasn't your fault, okay?" Lucy started tearing up._

_"What?"_

_"It wasn't your fault that this would happen. You were out on a mission. And I knew I had to rest, and the rest of the guild told me that I shouldn't overwork myself, but I didn't listen. I'm really sorry, Natsu. I didn't mean to leave you like this." She cries uncontrollably._

_Natsu felt like his heart dropped to the ground again and he didn't even know why._

_"What are you talking about, Luce?"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Lucy, it's time to go." Lucy faced her parents and nodded before facing him._

_"I have to go now, okay? Live on for me. I'm sorry I couldn't go on more adventures with you."_

_With that, Lucy and her parents faded into the light, leaving Natsu in the dark tunnel._

_"Luce. Lucy!!" He slammed his fist on the invisible wall._

_"...Natsu."_

_He faced the darkness of the tunnel and found his dragon father._

_"Igneel."_

_"I have to show you something. Jump on my back."_

_Natsu followed his dragon's orders and jumped into his back. Igneel flapped his giant wings and soared into the night sky._

_"Where are we going?"_

_"You'll see."_

_Igneel soon landed in the center of the forest. Natsu jumped off his back and looked around._

_"Why are we here?"_

_Suddenly a little girl with a bouquet of flowers in her hands walked passed them, and towards a beautifully designed grave stone. There was an angel figure being surrounded by stars. Looking at it, Natsu felt his chest churn uncomfortably._

_"What is this?"_

_He walked towards the grave after the little girl placed her flowers on it. He knelt down in front of it and gently wiped away the flowers petals on the spot where the name should be located._

_Lucy Heartfilia._

_"L-Lu-- Lucy--"_

_He then heard fighting at the center of the forest. He looked and saw Lucy's figure in her Scorpio Stardress. She was fighting against one person. She dodged every attack that was coming at her. But Natsu could see that she was getting exhausted. Loke's and Virgo's figure tried to fight and defeat their enemy but even they couldn't penetrate him._

_He then heard soft sobbing at a distance..._

_"M-mommy!"_

_"Shut up, you little trash!" The enemy aimed towards the little girl, but thankfully she was able to dodge it._

_Loke and Virgo distracted the enemy as Lucy went to the girl and run towards a safe spot in the forest. But Lucy was getting to exhausted that Loke and Virgo couldn't win against him._

_"Loke! Virgo!"_

_Loke and Virgo faded back to the Spirit World as Lucy was struck and flew to the other side of the forest by the enemy’s attack. The enemy then faced the little girl and aimed his attacks to her, but was being protected by Lucy's body. Lucy didn't scream. She only held it in. She finally stood and casted a spell that she knew would take all of her remaining energy. As the bright light surrounding the entire forest, faded away, the enemy figure was on the ground barely breathing, not dead, but almost. The little girl went to Lucy, screaming for someone to hear her._

_"Mommy! Help! She needs help, mommy!"_

_The girl screamed as the other villagers ran towards them._

_"Hurry, mommy!" The girl's hand held Lucy's._

_"You're... Safe..." Lucy panted._

_"I am. Please, hold on a little bit longer. Okay? We'll help you recover."_

_"I don't..."_

_"No... Please, miss... Just hold on a little longer... Open your eyes..!"_

_"Lucy... Why did you use that..." Loke, tears on her face, shook his head. "Please hang on a little longer. Okay?"_

_"Loke... Tell everyone..."_

_"No... You're going to tell them... You have to tell them..."_

_"Tell Natsu..."_

_"No... Please, don't..."_

_"I love... Him..."_

_"No... Please, Lucy..." Loke sobbed._

_"Okay...?" She panted as it was difficult to breathe._

_The village doctor knelt next to Lucy's figure and started to fix her wounds, he then immediately treated the gash on her back. But Lucy's color slowly turned to pale._

_"Tell Natsu... It's not... His fault..."_

_"No... Please, Lucy... Don't go..."_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_With one last breath. Lucy looked up into the night sky then closed her eyes and said..._

_"I love you, Natsu."_

_Lucy's hand in the little girl's grasp became limp. Loke shook her body, but nothing happened._

_As the scene faded, Natsu last saw Loke punched a giant tree with tears falling nonstop while the villagers helped carry Lucy's body back to their village._

_Natsu didn't notice the tears flowing out from his eyes. His body felt numb. His heart felt numb. His soul felt numb._

_"I'm terribly sorry, Natsu."_

_"Wh-When did-- When--"_

_"It was 5 days ago. You were on an S-Class mission with Team Natsu."_

_"Wh-Why wasn't she with us?"_

_"You forgot her Natsu. You've been ignoring her for almost a year now."_

_"No. I wou-wouldn't do that to Luce." He softly sobbed._

_"It wasn't your fault. You were under a potion that your friend had you been continuously drinking."_

_"L-Luce... Is... G-gone?" He fell onto his knees, with tears cascading down to his cheeks._

_"She wants you to live on, Natsu."_

_"H-how can I do that if she's not here with me an-anymore."_

_"I'm really sorry you lost your mate, Natsu." Igneel brought Natsu into his warm giant body, protecting him from any pain._

_"I wanna die... I wanna go to where Lucy is..."_

_"You can't, Natsu. She won't like it."_

_"I wanna be with Lucy, Igneel."_

_"I know. I know."_

_"You would've liked her Igneel. She's perfect."_

_"I can tell." Igneel smiled softly towards him._

_"I love her so much, Igneel."_

_"I know. I felt it."_

_"I wanna be with Lucy."_

_"She'll always be with you, Natsu. Me and her will always be here." He pointed his claw towards Natsu's chest where his heart is._

_"We're not really gone unless you want us to."_

_"I don't want you both gone."_

_"We won't leave you. We promise you."_

Natsu closed his eyes...

"I love you, Lucy. I love you, too."

Natsu opened his eyes and sat right up. Happy was still next to him, sleeping soundly. But he could hear very soft whimpers coming from him. He gently caressed his fur, hoping it would help him be at ease.

"I'm sorry, Happy."

Happy opened his eyes and faced Natsu. It broke his heart that his best friend had been in pain.

"Natsu, I miss Lucy. I want her to come back." Happy used his paw to wipe away the tears that started to come out.

Natsu picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"I miss her, too."

"I was too late to save her. I promised myself that, if you couldn't protect Lucy, I would. She left me fish, Natsu. Even though I ignored her, she didn't forget me, Natsu." Happy's face nuzzled against his shoulder, softly sobbing.

"Will she forgive me, Natsu?"

"I think she already did forgave us, Happy."

"She has?"

"Yeah. There's a picture of us with the words 'I forgive you' on it."

"Even though we never got to say our apologies?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to us?"

"Not you, Happy. It was all because of me."

Happy couldn't reply, because it was true. It was Lisanna's idea to kick Lucy out, and he agreed. And the rest of the team couldn't even have a say about it.

"I lost my mate."

Happy widened his eyes as he heard this.

"Lucy is Natsu's mate?"

"But Natsu, I thought Lisanna was your mate..."

"I was under some kind of potion that she had me drink everyday. To make me forget about Lucy."

"So, it's Lisanna's fault."

"It's also my fault. I let her do what she wanted me to do, even though I grew suspicious."

"Natsu, if Lucy is your mate, you can't have another one, right?"

"I can only love Lucy, she was my everything. I lost everything, Happy."

Natsu's tears fell like a waterfall. It hurts. He couldn't take the pain.

"I promise I'll protect Lucy's future."

"I didn't keep my promise to her. I couldn't protect her future. What's the point in moving onto the future, if I can't have her with me."

"Natsu..."

"It hurts so much." He clenched his fist on his chest, trying to numb the pain, but it was too much.

"I love you, Lucy. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Happy nuzzled his face on Natsu's arm, hoping it could comfort him a little. But he knows nothing can comfort him, only Lucy can ease the pain.

Natsu and Happy stayed in Lucy's house overnight. Natsu wanted to bask in his favorite scent of Lucy. Happy wanted to keep the comfort of Lucy's bed forever. But they were both sure, it wouldn't last long.

As the next morning came, Natsu and Happy still both stayed in Lucy's bed.

"Natsu..."

"Mm...?"

"I want Lucy back."

"I don't think there's a possibility for that, little buddy."

"I don't want to leave Lucy's house."

"Even if it's fish?"

"Lucy gave me a big cooler of fish. Even if I ignored her for so long."

"That's 'cause she's Lucy."

"I wanted Lucy to be your girlfriend, not Lisanna."

"But isn't Lisanna a mother figure to you?"

"Lucy's fun to be with."

“You always tease her..”

"She still loves me even if I tease her a lot of times. She loved you too, Natsu."

"I know, Happy."

"I'll go back to sleep now. I don't feel like going to the guild for awhile."

"Okay. Want something from Mira?"

Happy shook his head, as he laid in Lucy's bed. "No, I wanna stay here with L-Lucy."

Natsu caresses Happy's fur and stood up from the bed, walking towards the living room where the box was located.

He took everything from the box, and looked at each one.

"Pictures of me and her..."

_We'll always be together, right Natsu?_

_It's always fun with Natsu._

_My best friend, Natsu Dragneel._

Each picture had writings on the back, and Natsu couldn't help but smile, until he read the last one...

_You finally have your mate back. I'm so happy for you. I hope you and Lisanna will be happy together. I know you won't be able to see this, but.._

_I love you, Natsu._

_I have always loved you from the beginning. But now, for your happiness, I'll let go of you._

"N-no... Lucy... Lisanna isn't the one I love.. It's you.. I love you, Lucy Heartfilia!"

_“Natsu! Look! I have a guildmark now!”_

_“It’s more fun when we’re together.”_

_“Thank you for bringing me to Fairy Tail, Natsu.”_

_“I love you, Natsu.. Forever..”_

The End.


End file.
